


By The Books

by kickcows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: With all of their friends in relationships, Gregory and Lawrence decide to see if things might work between them. Set in the same universe as my works 'The Sun and the Fox', and 'The Lion Loves the Knight'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after the poker game in [this chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4213848/chapters/9807168) of 'The Sun and the Fox'. It's not necessary to read it, but will help understand just where these two prefects are at. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt - “Your hair keeps getting in my face.”

* * *

***

Rolling over on the bed, Lawrence can feel a slight throbbing pain in the lower half of his body. He tries not to groan, afraid that the person he’s sharing his bed with will wake up, but it seems like that is already the case, as a pair of violet eyes stare at him. Even without his glasses, he can see them as clear as sunlight that’s streaming through his dorm room window. There’s a rare smile on the teen’s face, as well as a look of concern in his eyes.

“Don’t try and move around too much. You’ll only make it worse,” Gregory speaks in a quiet voice. “I’ll go draw a bath for you.”

“H-How do you know?” He asks, but feels thick asking that question. “Never mind.”

The bed shifts, the prefect of Violet House standing up, his body completely naked. “Probably better anyway.” Long strands of black hair cover his shoulders, the white streak through his hair a little wavy, his long hair all mussed up. He disappears into the Sapphire Owl prefect’s bathroom, leaving Lawrence alone.

With careful movements, he lays on his back, the new position alleviating the pain he’d just been experiencing. Looking down at himself, he can see there are bites all over him, some with purple marks, and some that are just simple bite marks. He touches one of them, wincing a little a tenderness of his skin, but feels his stomach roll pleasantly, as a memory of how it had been put there in the first place flits through his mind.

Gregory appears next to the bed, startling him. “Can you stand up? Or do you need some help?”

“I think I can manage.” He starts to sit up, and wobbles a little. “On second thought…”

An arm slips around his waist, Gregory lifting him up off the bed. “We might have overdone it last night.”

“You think?” Snorting, he leans against his friend (lover?), not letting go of him until he’s holding onto the porcelain basin of the clawfoot tub in his bathroom. Gregory helps him get into the tub, the warm water taking the pain away, as if it hadn’t existed in the first place. He leans his head back, and groans softly. “Thank you for assisting me.”

“Will you be okay?” Soft strands of hair touch his arm, which is balancing on the lip of the bath. “I don’t want to run, but…”

“I know. We don’t have the same luxury as our fellow prefects,” Lawrence nods his head. “Before you go?”

“What is it?”

A small smile appears on his face, as Gregory leans closer to him. “May I have one last kiss?”

“Of course.”

Closing his eyes, he leans forward, and brushes his lips against Gregory’s, sighing softly at how _nice_  it feels to kiss him in this manner. Never mind the fact that quite a lot of things were done with both of their mouths the night before, as evidenced by the marks all over his neck and chest, but this gentle kiss makes his belly coil tight. Gregory pulls away first, returning the smile that’s still on his own lips.

“See you at breakfast.” One more quick kiss on the lips, and then Lawrence is left alone in his bathroom. He leans his head back, and closes his eyes, remembering how everything had transpired the night before.

***

“Good game tonight,” Herman shakes his hand. “It was another close one.” He turns to his fag. “Eddie? You ready to head upstairs?”

“Y-Yes, Greenhill.”

Lawrence can see just how chummy the Green Lion’s prefect and fag are, a small part of him a little jealous at how natural it seems for the two of them. And never mind his best friend, who has already left with his lover, that Indian prince, as well as the new student in his own dormitory. He looks around, and sees that everyone else has left, except for himself and Gregory, who is putting the chairs away, even though this isn’t his dormitory.

“Cheslock left without you?” He asks, grabbing the last chair, and puts it where the other chairs have been stacked neatly.

The hood of his robe falls down, revealing thick, luscious hair. “Yeah. Said he wanted to make sure no one else is out past curfew.”

“I see.” He pushes his glasses back up on his nose, and sighs. “Do you ever get the feeling that everyone seems to be in a relationship, when you’re not?”

“Well, it’s the truth.” Gregory shrugs his shoulders. “Greenhill and Midford, and now Redmond and Kadar.”

“What about you?” Lawrence asks, curious to see how the prefect will answer. “You and Cheslock?”

Gregory pulls his hood back up onto his head. “No. Not for a few months now. You and Clayton?”

“If only it were that easy,” he shakes his head. “I’m afraid not. He’s too by the book.”

“Tradition?”

“Painstakingly so.”

A chuckle leaves both of their mouths. “I have a suggestion,” Gregory says, looking over at him. “Care to listen to it, as we head back to our dorms?”

“By all means.”

The two prefects take their leave from the Green Lion dormitory, and begin to walk towards the direction of the Sapphire Owl’s dormitory, as it’s the closest. A few steps from the gate, Gregory stops walking, forcing him to stop as well. He gives his attention to the prefect, who seems to be searching for the correct words to say.

“My suggestion, as it were, is for me to come up to your dorm room right now.”

Lawrence feels his stomach begin to churn, his palms becoming a little clammy at the bold suggestion. “And do what? I’m not interested in being drawn right now, Violet. It’s very late, and the wine has left me with a slightly fuzzy brain.”

“I was going to suggest we try things with one another, and see how they feel.”

“In what manner are you speaking of?” He pushes his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, one eyebrow raised up. “What sort of _things_?”

“Sex, Lawrence.”

His mouth drops open at the blatant admittal of his fellow prefect. He doesn’t know what to say, and is honestly completely flabbergasted by what Gregory’s just said, but makes no show of it as he pushes the gate open, the two of them heading up to his dormitory. Luckily, Clayton doesn’t seem to be making the rounds at the moment, allowing the two of them to sneak upstairs without being caught. When they get into his dorm, Lawrence closes the door, and then locks it.

“Are you even attracted to me?” He asks, curious to hear the answer. “I always assumed that you and your fag had something going on.”

Gregory takes off his cloak, the prefect looking rather odd in just his school uniform. And somewhat fit, which surprises Lawrence even more. “Would I be propositioning sex to you if I didn’t think you were attractive, Lawrence?”

“I don’t know!” He huffs, and starts taking off his uniform. “Maybe you had too much to drink while we were playing poker.”

He can almost hear Gregory’s eye roll. “I didn’t have a drop.”

“Really?”

“You are terrible at noticing your surroundings, Lawrence.”

Leaving just his drawers on, he goes and sits on the edge of the bed. “Excuse me, I was playing cards. What else am I supposed to be aware of?” He sees Gregory has stripped out of all of his clothes, including his underwear, and starts to walk towards him, completely naked. Lawrence’s cheeks heat up, as blood begins to rush towards the center of his body, just the sight of Gregory’s naked body doing something to his own body. His eyes are drawn to the teen’s prick, surprised to see no hair on his genitals, making his arousal look very tantalizing.

Gregory is standing directly in front of him faster than he anticipates, his eyes still locked onto his girth. “Do you want to touch it, Lawrence?”

He nods his head, reaching forward to touch where he knows hair should be. He hears Gregory hiss, Lawrence forgetting to warn him that his hands were a little cold. He looks up, a nervous smile on his face. Long strands of black hair hang over Gregory’s shoulder, as he meets Lawrence’s gaze. Without breaking eye contact, he continues to touch the smooth area, doing his best to keep his fingers away from the hardness of the prefect’s cock. His hand trembles a little, as he hears Gregory groan softly. His fingers move down further, touching the base of his erection, another lustful noise filling the air.

“You should take your underwear off, Lawrence.”

“But I’m not finished touching you.”

“No one is saying you can’t do that afterwards.”

Feeling a little foolish, he nods his head, and removes his hand from Gregory’s body. He reaches down, and pulls his underwear off, being careful to not aggravate his swollen prick. Once his underwear is gone, he’s pushed back onto the mattress by his fellow prefect, their chests connecting as Gregory lays on top of him.

“T-Though you said I could keep touching you…?” He tilts his head back, as he feels the prefect’s lips on the side of his neck.

He removes his glasses, setting them on the table next to his bed, as Gregory bites down gently on his lower neck. The noise he makes surprises himself, as it sounds nothing like his own voice. It feels exquisite, though, and wants his fellow prefect to not stop. The pressure against his neck increases more, making him groan a little louder, his prick beginning to throb, as he tries to feel some friction against Gregory’s body. He can feel the smooth skin rub against his kinky curls, which drives a sudden wave of lust through him.

Gregory releases the hold on his neck, only to claim his lips with his own in a searing kiss. It’s not like anything Lawrence has experienced before, how his tongue pushes into his mouth, making his body feel like it’s on fire. He follows Gregory’s movements, as he’s so inexperienced in this area of life, that he has no idea what feels good, and what doesn’t. The only thing he knows is how it feels to pleasure his own body, and now that Gregory seems to be offering an alternative to that, he’s trying to keep up with the artist, hoping that he’s doing the right thing.

As their kisses continue, he starts to move his hips, the prefect following his movements, as they rub against one another. Strands of hair keep falling onto his face, which he tries to push off, but there doesn’t seem to be any stopping it. Their kiss breaks off, Gregory moving back down to his neck, but strands of black and white hair seem to be attached to his cheek, some going near his mouth. He sputters, as teeth dig slightly into the slope of his neck, but then stop when Gregory hears him making the noise.

“What’s wrong?” Gregory lifts his head up, the strands of hair still clinging to his face.

“Your hair keeps getting in my face,” Lawrence replies, feeling a little embarrassed by such a trivial thing. “I’m sorry.”

A soft laugh leaves Gregory’s mouth, the noise doing something strange to Lawrence’s body. “Is that all?” He sits up, and pulls his hair up, taking a band that’s around his wrist, and pulls it up into a loose ponytail. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, Lawrence.”

“I’m not…” He shakes his head, but feels relief at having the hair gone. He looks up, and sees all of Gregory’s face, and feels a slight pang in his chest. “You’re beautiful.” His inner thoughts manifest as words before he realizes that he’s said it out loud.

Pale cheeks turn a healthy shade of pink. “Thank you.” He leans down, and presses his lips against Lawrence’s. “Now may I go back to what I was doing?”

“Y-You may.” He nods his head a little, then stops as he feels Gregory bite down on his chest, making him toss his head back with a loud moan. “OH!”

Each bite becomes a little more painful, but in a good way. His chest becomes a patchwork of bites and red marks. He groans low, hands going to the top of Gregory’s head, his fingers pulling the band off of his hair, so that the strands now fall back over the prefect’s shoulders. Violet eyes look up at him, stealing his breath away. “We have two options right now, Lawrence.”

“And those are?” His fingers continue to comb through the black strands of hair, marveling at how soft his hair is.

“I can use my mouth on you, or we can just skip the foreplay, and go right to sex.”

“How can you be so casual about all of this?” He asks, completely in awe at how natural all of this seems to Gregory, when Lawrence doesn’t think he could ever utter such vulgar words.

“It’s sex, Lawrence. It’s not like I’m proposing marriage.”

“Spoken like a true artist.” He closes his eyes, and says the first thing that comes into his mind. “Sex.” He feels blood rush to his cheeks, but tries not to draw attention to it, because Gregory does have a good point. It’s just sex.

“Oil?”

“By my glasses.”

“Thank you.”

The warmth of Gregory’s body disappears, as he gets up off of Lawrence’s body, and goes to where he’s said the oil should be. He bends his knees, knowing just where that oil is going to be going, and feels slightly nervous again. As the fellow prefect sits back down on the bed, he flips over, and lifts himself up onto his knees, pushing his ass back.

“Are you sure this is how you want it?” Gregory sits behind him, his fingers going to his cheeks, spreading them apart with one hand.

“Yes.” He’s too embarrassed to say he doesn’t want to be on his back, because for some reason that make it way more intimate than this position. “Is that okay?”

“Whatever you want, Lawrence.” Cool oil drips onto his entrance, making him hiss softly. “I’ll do my best to keep this quick.”

“N-No need to rush,” he breathes out into the pillow, as Gregory rubs one finger against his entrance. “I don’t mind slow.”

“Maybe _I_  do.” He can hear the teasing tone in the prefect’s voice, making him turn his head to show him his smile. “Ready?”

Before he can get his answer out, Gregory’s finger pushes into him, making him gasp hard. He pushes his hips back, as Gregory’s finger probes deeper into his body. He’s not aware that he’s whining, until he feels Gregory kiss his shoulder. He quiets down for a bit, focusing on how his finger feels inside of him. When a second finger enters him, another loud whine leaves his throat, as he pushes his hips back again, the tightness becoming too much for him. More kisses, and a few nips to his shoulder, help to distract him, as Gregory begins to spread his fingers inside of him. Lawrence starts to move his hips, his arousal begging to be touched, but resists the urge to do anything. A third finger joins the other two, and a burning pain begins to rush through his body.

“Almost done….?” He asks, trying not to hear how pained his voice sounds. “Gregory…?”

“Yes.” The fingers that are inside of him start to feel less painful, and soon begin to feel rather good, Lawrence not ready to have them leave his body. The moment they do, though, he’s whining again, Gregory chuckling more at his noises. “You sound so needy right now, Ren.”

He feels his body flush at the shortening of his name. “And your fingers feel really good, Rory.”

“Mmm…. I like that.” Gregory nods his head.

“Y-Your fingers inside me?” Lawrence teases, groaning low as he feels them push deeper into him.

“And that name.”

“I like Ren,” he agrees, pushing his hips back.

The fingers that are inside of him pull out, leaving him panting softly into the pillow. “I like it too,” Gregory gets behind him, and places one hand on his hip. “Comfortable?”

“As much as I can be,” he nods his head, as he feels the wet tip of Gregory’s girth push against his loose entrance. “R-Remember, you don’t have to rush…”

The tip of Gregory’s arousal goes into him with ease, making him moan low. It feels very different than how his fingers had felt - much thicker. He keeps his hips still, until he feels him all the way inside of him, the smooth skin at the base of his prick touching his ass. His knees spread apart on the bed, as he pushes his chest down onto the bed, the tip of his own arousal rubbing against his duvet.

“I’m going to move now…” Gregory warns him.

“D-Do….”

Words fail him, as Gregory’s girth pushes deep into him with a quick thrust, a loud moan filling the air. _His_  moan. He pushes his hips back, meeting each rough thrust of the prefect’s, his body tingling all over with how good everything feels in this moment. Is this what the others are experiencing with their lovers right now? How many other students are enjoying sexual congress? Any? A few? He moans low, rolling his hips faster, as he feels Gregory’s cock begin to strike him in a spot that makes his vision even blurrier than it normally is.

“T-There!” He cries out, trying to spread himself open more, so that his prick can hit him in that same area again. “R-Rory!”

A swift thrust has the tip of his girth striking that same spot. “Right there, Ren…?”

“YES!”

Reaching between his legs, Lawrence begins to touch himself, no longer feeling any shame in the acts that they’re engaging in, as it feels far too good to care about decorum at the moment. Pre-cum leaks from the tip of his prick, allowing him to move his hand at a rapid rate. Each thrust of Gregory’s hips has his prick striking that spot deep within him, and only after a few pumps of his hand on his prick, Lawrence is coming, a string of expletives leaving his mouth as he submits himself to his release. He hears Gregory uttering the same words, and soon feels the rush of his release deep within him, the soft moan that the prefect makes sweet music to his ears.

Neither moves for a few minutes, both breathing erratically. Soon, Gregory slips out of him, his hips dropping back down towards the bed. A towel is handed to him, Gregory having gone into the bathroom to retrieve it. With a grateful nod, he uses it on his hand first, then uses it to clean himself off. He hands it back to the prefect, who uses it on his body, before dropping it to the floor. Lifting the covers up, both teens slip underneath them, Lawrence moving to lay close to Gregory.

“You’ll stay until the morning, won’t you?” He asks, after the two share a soft kiss.

Gregory nods his head. “I will, Ren.”

“I’m glad, Rory.”

Both share a smile, each thrilled at their nicknames for one another, but both a little too shy to admit it. Lawrence closes his eyes, and moves close to Gregory, falling asleep with a smile still on his face.

***

The damage to his chest and neck can be hidden with his clothes, for which Lawrence is grateful for. Fixing his vest and tie, Lawrence grabs his books for the day, and heads to the mess hall for breakfast. When he arrives, he sees his fellow prefects sitting at their table, each seeming to be lost in their own heads.

“Morning, all,” he says, announcing his arrival.

“Morning, Lawrence,” Edgar replies.

Huffing slightly, he pushes his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. “Must you start off my morning with that, Redmond?” He grabs some juice, and pours some into a cup.

“I love how much it bothers you.” Edgar replies, a smirk on his face. “Oh? What’s this?”

“What?” He asks, hoping that one of the marks isn’t visible.

“You seem….relaxed. Did you get laid last night?”

Rolling his eyes, he grabs a scone, and sets it on his plate. “Just because _you_  are regularly getting laid does not mean the rest of us are.”

“It sure seems like you’re less…. Uptight.” Edgar taps his finger against his chin. “You sure there isn’t something you wish to share with the rest of us?”

“He said he didn’t. Leave it at that, Redmond.” Gregory speaks up from across the table.

“Fine, consider it dropped.” Edgar pouts a little, before continuing on about how much fun he had had the night before at their poker game.

Taking a chance, he looks across the table, and sees that Gregory seems to be spacing out. That is, until he becomes aware that he’s being looked at, and then, a pair of violet eyes meets his own. There’s a hint of a smile on Gregory’s face, to which he gives a small nod of his head, as if to say thanks for getting Edgar to drop his line of questioning. The rest of breakfast goes without another incident, the four gathering their books up, to head to class.

As they start to break off from one another, each heading their own direction, Gregory passes by him and speaks low enough that only he can hear him. “See you later, Ren.”

“See you, Rory.” The two share another look, before Gregory heads into the art building.

Lawrence heads to his first lecture of the day, feeling a lot more relaxed than he has in ages. He wonders when he might get to see Gregory alone again, but then pushes those thoughts aside as his professor enters the room, and gets ready to start his academic day.


End file.
